This invention generally relates to rocket propellants and more particularly to rocket propellants which have reduced combustion instability and low radar attenuation.
One of the vital requirements of most missile guidance systems is the maintenance of maximum radar communication between a central station and the guidance central mechanism of the inflight rocket. However, as is well known in the propellant art, effective communication is often quite severely distorted and even totally disrupted due to attenuation or interference originating from the combusting rocket propellant. In an attempt to overcome this problem new propellants have been developed but many of these propellants suffer from high frequency combustion instability. This research has been conducted to find propellant compositions which have negligible radar attenuation and which do not have high frequency combustion instability.